supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuuki
Character Kyuuki is a super-friendly mithra that loves to help people! Do not hesitate to ask her from her ever! She loves everything and can hardly concentrate on one thing :S But she will do her best to at least focus to level one job as fast as she can, so she can be able to help more people :) Kyuuki loves to explore, to craft and having fun with other people. Jobs status To be add when she will exist. (Still installing :( ... ) The woman behind the hero Where to start?! Well I have 29 years old. I started playing FFXI like one week after it was release in America. I live in Montreal, Québec, Canada. My main language is French but with all those years playing and a Bachelor in translation, I think I can manage pretty well in English ;) Now I am a student in Financial management. In FFXI, my character was Littleyuuki on Cerberus. She was a 69 SMN, and a lot of other jobs. I played for... I don't remember but 3-4 years for sure. I stop at my last year of school (3D animation) to concentrated on my studies (and was begining to be tired of the game, my LS was constantly in conflict with each others). And when I quit, they found a way to be in conflict with me too... -.- (I can tell you the story if you are interested) Because of that conflict when I quit, I didn't play for 2 years at any MMOs, because I was afraid to trust people again. Slowly I began to trust people again but the experience in MMOs has change. The community wasn't the same either (That's why I am so exited to join you guy! You try to remake the old community that was once FFXI). I rebought FFXI and restart on another server, play for couple months maybe a year, but I stop and replay once in a while, but the community wasn't the same and before today, I have put my dream of a good community again in the past. Kyuuki was a BLU high level (doesn't remember but I think between 65-70) and she soloed all those level. I am pround of it :) on Ragnarok server. That game was the best game I've ever played and still think about it often. But I don't have time to play with my schedule, and I don't want to play with the MMO community that similar games have nowday. I played a bit of Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2, World of Warcraft, Aion, Rift and some other free MMO, but really just a bit of each. I have played the first version of FFXIV, I stop soon after release, like most of the people and restarted playing before the 2.0 version. I made good friend out there and it was the last time I remember having fun in a MMO. I played the 2.0 version but stop, I really hate the community in that game, maybe it has change, but I don't want to go check again. About me, I love RPG, fatasy books, cats and crafting. I do a lot of crafting in real life like knitting, leatherworking, jewelry, sewing, crocheting, woodburning etc. I prefer knitting and woodburning! I will do more leatherworking when I will have my own house and can smash with my hammer without annoying nobody :P I am very quiet but god I love to talk when I play someone else :P I have leadership but prefer to follow people, I am a lazy leader ;) Hope to see you soon!